


Home

by brainfagged



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad Kihyun, Sexual Content, Smut, jooki, kiheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainfagged/pseuds/brainfagged
Summary: He trudged down the stretch of icy sidewalk, wandering aimlessly like a lost soul with nowhere to go.





	Home

He trudged down the stretch of icy sidewalk, wandering aimlessly like a lost soul with nowhere to go. No one to return to. His pale skin matched the blankets of white covering the ground around him, and the usually perfectly styled raven locks on his head tumbled into his face awkwardly, making him look disheveled.  
  
Silvery stream of emotional hurt trickled down his frozen cheeks. Hollow. He felt so fucking hollow. Like a lost soul, he plodded through the dark winter night to wherever the cold, biting wind may take him. Once in a while, a round of coughing fit would seize his thin frame, causing him to pause in his tracks, leaving him breathless and gasping for air. Maybe, just maybe he was dying. And the idea appealed to him at the moment. He kept himself entertained with the thought, trying to block out the pain in his heart as he carried onwards, dragging his leaden feet.  
  
He didn't know exactly how long he had been walking out in the cold, but soon, he found himself standing in front of the too-familiar door, staring hesitantly at the doorbell. He took a deep, shaky breath. He rang it.  
  
There was a long moment of silence before a sleepy voice finally answered over the intercom. "Who is it?"  
  
"I-it's me..."

 **  
****☆** **☆** **☆** **☆** **☆** **☆** **☆** **☆** **☆** **☆** **☆** **☆** **☆** **☆** **☆** **☆** **☆** **☆** **☆** **☆** **☆** **☆** **☆** **☆** **☆** **☆**

  
  
When Jooheon opened the door to greet Kihyun, he didn't like what he saw. The older boy was a mess. His face was pale, lips tinged in blue from the cold, eyes red and swollen, and he was shivering badly. Jooheon opened his mouth to string out a thousand and one questions, but his mouth snapped shut when he saw a tear struggling down Kihyun's colorless cheek. _What the hell happened?_  
  
The way Kihyun was swaying on his feet didn't go unnoticed by the younger boy, Kihyun looked fit to keel over at any moment. Without another thought, Jooheon reached out and grab the smaller boy into a safe embrace. Kihyun didn't protest, he needed it, his heart ached for it. He leaned weightlessly in Jooheon's arms taking in the familiar scent as he was led inside towards the sofa.  
  
As soon as Kihyun got to the sofa, Jooheon snapped into action, fetching thick blankets from the room and draping them over Kihyun’s shivering body. Kihyun meant to croak outa _thanks_ , but a sudden fit of coughing assaulted his shivering body. Once again, leaving him breathless.  
  
“Fuck! You stupid, stupid fuck!" Jooheon cursed under his breath, eyebrows knotted in visible worry as he watched Kihyun weakly shrugged the jacket off his thin frame. "What the hell were you thinking? Walking in a weather like this in the middle of the night! And it's fucking snowing out!!” He ran a hand through his sleep-tousled hair, eyes never leaving the shivering form before him. “I'll make you something hot to drink." He announced, knowing that a mug of steaming coffee would be good for Kihyun. "And maybe something for that cough too."  
  
Before he could turn towards the kitchen, a hand tugged at his shirt, effectively halting him from continuing his steps.  
  
“J-Jooheon... You told me that this would happen... you warned me about him..." Kihyun paused, choking on a sob. His voice was almost inaudible, but Jooheon heard him loud and clear. "You told me so... and I... I accused you of being jealous... I should have listened to you..." He let his eyes slide closed and tears escaped freely down his pale cheeks.  
  
At that moment, Jooheon realized the reason why Kihyun was there at his apartment, in the middle of the night, shivering like a leaf in the piercing wind, eyes puffy and heavy with pain—Kihyun had come to him with a broken heart. Knowing this, Jooheon's felt his own heart crack in his chest.  
  
"I’m sorry Jooheon... I... I'm so sorry..." Kihyun lifted his tear-stricken face up to meet Jooheon's speechless expression. His eyes bore a deep apology, sincerely asking for Jooheon's forgiveness. "I probably don't deserve it... especially after what I've said to you back then... I just... I'm sorry..." It was his own stubborn idiocy that led him to this. He wouldn't be even slightly surprised if Jooheon refused to forgive him. Karma was biting him in the ass, he was sure of it.  
  
Jooheon's eyes immediately softened, he lowered himself down to sit next to the still slightly shivering boy, his eyes boring into Kihyun's dark glassy orbs. He understood. He could never blame Kihyun for anything. Not even when Kihyun had left him for another. Even when his heart shattered into a million pieces, he never did once blame it on Kihyun, he blamed himself instead.  
  
Inching closer, Jooheon pulled the smaller boy swiftly into his arms, a warm embrace that melted away all doubt that haunted Kihyun's mind. "Shhh... it’s okay... Kihyun-hyung. It's okay." Jooheon assured the older boy, his tone hushed and comforting.  
  
"Jooheon-ah... I-I was wrong… I ruined what we had. I ruined everything. I did love you… I just…” he sighed, knowing that it was too late to explain his past actions. “… I'm just… really, really sorry..." He buried his face further into Jooheon's warm chest, taking in the sweet familiar scent. There was so much more that Kihyun wanted to say, so much more he wanted to explain, but his mind was so clogged with emotion that he only managed to say that he was sorry over and over again.  
  
Jooheon's grasp on the smaller boy tightened at the words, his heart beating faster upon hearing the confession that came out from Kihyun's mouth. "I love you too hyung... always have... always will..." They were not the sort of words that come out of his mouth easily, but tonight, it rolled off his tongue so naturally. _Fuck. I missed you so much Kihyun-hyung._ Jooheon held Kihyun close, allowing the older boy's cold body to absorb his warmth.  
  
Silence lingered between them as Kihyun’s sobs and tears subsided. They stayed in each other’s embrace, neither dared to let go of the other. After some time, Jooheon found his hands sliding up Kihyun's neck, tenderly cradling the perfectly sculpted face. The other shuddered at the touch, his gaze locked into Jooheon's twinkling eyes as their faces inched closer to each other.  
  
Leaning forward, Jooheon planted a quick kiss on Kihyun's forehead, he then trailed a little lower, kissing the remaining tears away from his cheek. Their eyes met for one electrifying moment, and just like that, Jooheon's warm mouth moved to press against Kihyun's full lips in a gentle kiss that sent familiar sparks exploding between them.

  
Jooheon's tongue traced hotly along the seam of the older boy's lips, silently urging them to part so their tongues could reunite. And the moment they did, Jooheon slipped his tongue between Kihyun’s lips, the kiss deepened and their tongues mingled passionately as their lips continued to caress each other. Lost in the kiss, Kihyun moved his hands inside Jooheon's sweater, up his chest, and over his toned shoulders. He moaned into the kiss, losing his mind, unconsciously wanting more.  
  
Every single touch that Jooheon left burned the older boy with more desire. Little whimpers and moans escaped his once cold lips. He found himself trapped in the heat of passion. It gave Jooheon such a rush knowing that he was still able to drive the older boy into making such sweet noises just by his simple touches. Jooheon gathered the hem of Kihyun's obstructing shirt, pulling it upwards and over his head in one swift movement. He trailed his hand over Kihyun's now exposed chest, brushing over a nipple with his thumb and relishing the sight of Kihyun squirming under his touch.

 _What the fuck are we doing?_ The thought fleeted across his mind momentarily. Clearly, he didn’t seem to give a damn. Any sense of right and wrong flew out the window the moment Kihyun let out a moan into his mouth.

Jooheon shrugged out off his own sweater and tossed it carelessly aside. He leaned forward onto the sofa, gently pushing Kihyun to lie down on his back. He trailed kisses down the soft skin of Kihyun’s chest, pausing to lick and suck at each nipple until they hardened. He couldn't resist latching onto one of the hardened peak, biting it lightly, causing the boy beneath him to groan and writhe at the sensation. Then ever so slowly, he continued his way down, kissing and lightly dipping his tongue into Kihyun's navel. Seeing no signs of protest from the boy, Jooheon continued to kiss all over the flat of Kihyun’s stomach.  
  
Feeling the raging heat building up inside of him, Jooheon tugged on the older boy's pants, skillful fingers undoing the buttons,  and then the zipper. He slid the jeans off Kihyun's legs, pulling off the underwear as he went. Jooheon bit his lip, admiring Kihyun's naked body in front of him, the sight of his arousal, fully erect and staring at him in the face. _God, you're just so fucking beautiful._  
  
"Jooheon..." Kihyun's husky voice called out suddenly, cheeks blushing in deep red. His eyes were heavy with lust and he didn't think that he'd be able to take the teasing any longer.  
  
Jooheon's eyes flickered in understanding, his hand sliding up Kihyun's exposed inner thigh. The younger boy halted his movement for a brief second and let out a small chuckle when Kihyun whined and arched his hips upwards. “You’re so cute, hyung.” He said as he pushed the older boy’s legs apart, laying a gentle kiss on each thigh and another on his belly.

Kihyun blushed a darker deep of red at the comment. “I am not…cu—ahh…” His attempt at objection was cut off by a moan pouring out of his mouth.

Jooheon had trailed further down, the tip of his tongue brush lightly at the head of Kihyun's throbbing length. He closed a hand around the base, drawing the tip closer to his lips, and tongued it softly. The older boy moaned in pure lust, his body arching painfully into it. "Jooheon... oh God... Jooheon..." He didn't want the sensation to stop, it was so good that he was left breathless.  
  
Satisfied that Kihyun was enjoying the ministrations, he continued to lick the sensitive head, flicking his tongue at the slit, licking off the droplet that gathered there. Kihyun moaned louder, feeling hot fiery lust rising within him. His eyes slammed shut, his perfect, straight teeth biting on his bottom lip and his fingers clutched hard onto the Jooheon's biceps.  
  
Jooheon brought himself up to meet Kihyun's sweaty face. He leaned in closer to take those lips into his own, tasting the sweetness of the warm cavern. His hand glided up and down Kihyun's length in a painfully slow manner, jerking him lazily as he kept Kihyun on the edge.

Hand slicked with Kihyun's precum, Jooheon figured it was enough to act as a lubricant. He stopped his ministrations and trailed sticky fingers down, brushing lightly against Kihyun's entrance.  
  
Slowly, Jooheon slid a finger past the tight threshold, being as gentle as possible. Once inside, he started to thrust the finger in and out, allowing the other to get used to the sensation before adding another digit to join the first one. Kihyun let out a whimper of pain before he could even bite it back, sending the younger boy into a momentary halt. He flinched at the thought of causing Kihyun any pain. "Don't stop... Jooheon-ah...don't stop... please…" The raven-haired boy requested between pants of breath, and Jooheon was more than happy to comply.  
  
Jooheon continued to bury his fingers in and out of Kihyun, prodding and curling his fingers deep inside the panting boy, in search for the bundle of nerves that would send hot pleasure throughout his body. When he heard Kihyun gasped sharply and shuddered, he knew that he had found it. He let his fingers brush against it repeatedly, admiring the beauty of Kihyun's body arching in pleasure each time his digits hits the sweet spot.  
  
"Joo...heon…" Kihyun panted and whimpered beneath the younger boy. His eyes rolling around lazily in their sockets, his breaths hitching painfully in his chest. "I-I... want you so… bad..." His leaking member twitched and throbbed, already seeking for release. He wasn’t sure how much longer he was able to hold it back.  
  
Removing his fingers from the tight cavity, Jooheon pushed his pants down and kicked it away to another corner of the living room. A small moan of sheer lust left his lips when his hard, aching erection was released. He positioned his rock-hard length against Kihyun's eager entrance, with one swift movement, the younger thrust his throbbing erection into Kihyun’s tight entrance. A low moan escaped his lips as he felt Kihyun’s inner warmth enveloped him.  
  
A cry erupted from Kihyun's mouth. His eyes screwed shut tightly and his nails dug into Jooheon's bare porcelain back as the penetration ripped through him. The younger man winced a little, feeling the sting on his back. "Does it hurt?" Jooheon panted between breaths, concern suddenly coloring his tone. He was unsure if Kihyun was in pain or pleasure. Or both.  
  
Kihyun shook his head a little, trying to regulate his breaths while adjusting to the feeling. “Sorry…”Jooheon frowned, as he leaned closer to trail kisses along Kihyun's neck, hoping that the action would help ease the pain a little.  
  
Seeing that Kihyun seemed to settle a little, Jooheon resumed his movements. This time, he dropped his pace down a few notches, languidly sliding in and out of his lover’s body. Low moans worked its way out of  Jooheon’s throat each time he pulls out and thrust his length back in. Eventually, the pain eased for Kihyun, it was immediately replaced by sheer pleasure and he found himself moving his hips in time with Jooheon's thrusts. He moaned and panted as the friction increased. Kihyun slipped his arms around Jooheon to draw him close, pulling the younger boy down towards him. He looked up at Jooheon, eyes blazing and mouth parted as ragged breaths escaped through swollen kissed lips. He leaned up as far as he could to press his lips against Jooheon's.  
  
Jooheon returned the kiss more roughly than intended. He continued to move in and out of Kihyun as their lips locked in another passionate kiss. Kihyun let out a cry and pulled back from the kiss, panting even more heavily when the blunt tip of Jooheon's length pounded against his sweet spot.  
  
Kihyun gasped and whimpered, body squirming at the sudden and intense pleasure. Reaching down, Jooheon caught Kihyun's forgotten erection, he began to stroke it again, in rhythm with his thrusts. Jooheon edged the older boy closer to his climax, stroking him fast until he was aching and bucking for release, and then slowing it off with steady strokes.  
  
But soon enough, Jooheon realized that he would have to stop teasing Kihyun, he could already feel the burning sensation growing in his lower region.  
  
"J-.Jooh...heon-nn..ahh..." Kihyun's back arched off the sofa, exploding in Jooheon's hand and groaning as the hot release jets all over their bellies, arching in spurts up to his chest. Jooheon continued to stroke Kihyun firmly and watched in excitement as the older boy shuddered beneath him, the heated flesh twitched and spurted the remaining release. He moaned in ecstasy. For a few seconds, Kihyun saw nothing but white, his climax had him delirious with sheer pleasure.  
  
Jooheon hissed and slammed into Kihyun’s body urgently. With a few more thrusts, Jooheon felt the muscles around his throbbing arousal clamped up, the sensation sent him over the edge. He could no longer hold back the load of pleasure that gathered within him from the moment his lips met with Kihyun’s. He thrust forward harshly into Kihyun's slack and trembling body one final time, as deep as he could go. Letting go of all control, his orgasm flashed before him, filling the thinly framed body beneath him to the brim with his hot release, claiming the other fully.  
  
Kihyun shuddered as he felt Jooheon's release filling up his trembling body. An involuntary moan escaped his lips when Jooheon pulled out of him. He was too spent to even lift a finger, but he welcomed the embrace that the younger boy offered as he squeezed himself beside him on the much too small sofa.  
  
For a long moment, neither of them moved. Both still trying to catch their breaths and attempting to slow their hammering heartbeats.  
  
A small smile tugged on Kihyun's lips as they lay there together, panting and shaking from the exertion. Their scattered minds still reeling from the afterglow. It had been way too long since their bodies tangled up with each other like this. He never found out what truly happened that led his old lover back to his doorstep, but whatever it was, he was glad that it happened.  
  
Finally finding his voice again, he turned to the smaller man to say something, but all words died on his lips when he realized that Kihyun was already asleep, snuggled close to his chest, face calm, resembling an angel. His smile grew wider at the sight. Reaching the long-forgotten blanket he brought out for Kihyun earlier, he covered both of their naked bodies underneath the warm woolen fabric. Kihyun's body shook with a small fit of coughing, but his puffy eyes remained closed, the only other movement he made was to snuggle further into Jooheon's warmth.  
  
"You still need something for that cough, hyung..." Jooheon said softly, kissing the top of Kihyun's head, inhaling the familiar soft flowery scent of the older boy's hair. He closed his eyes, allowing the sound of Kihyun's deep steady breaths lulled him to sleep. For the longest time, he finally felt at home.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was supposed to be posted after I post my other fic; In Silence. It's pretty much done, but I'm still not happy with it. It's almost 5 AM, and I think I'm going to leave it for tomorrow. Since that's not going to be up tonight, I'm going to go ahead and post this one up first because it's been sitting there for a while now. This fic was also originally written for different characters. A friend requested that I re-post this with Kihyun and Jooheon as the main character. (Probably going to end up doing the same for other completed fics that I wrote from years ago.)Since it's just going to sit there in the corner of my computer, I decided to change a few bits, change the characters, and share it. Hopefully, there's another soul out there (other than my friend who requested this) that finds this enjoyable. :)


End file.
